Kylie Devon
Kylie Devon is a character from the Mafia III game. In the roleplay, she works at the Stallion Inn with her mother. She is mostly known for being the stablemaster to the inn's horses, whom she adores. Backstory Kylie was born and raised in Aifam Cove by her single mother. She has never known her father, as her mother would never speak much of him. When her mother first came to the inn, it came with stables, and Kylie was instantly drawn to the horses, and would often sneak into the stalls to pet them, talk to them, and take care of them. Kylie was eventually the primary caretaker of the Stallion Inn's horses. Kylie suffered neglect from her alcoholic mother, and Kylie would run herself ragged keeping her mother safe from herself while keeping the inn running and tending to the horses. As a result, she was at best average at school, made very few close friends, and eventually confided almost solely to her horses for comfort. In spite of the neglect, she remains fond of her mother. Kylie had been saving up some money for business classes so that she could better run her horse business, but she doubted that she would find the time to attend the local college which she planned to attend. Main Roleplay It was January in 2014 when the first murders began, which Kylie witnessed while on her daily horse ride. She is there with a few other townsfolk, including Sister Lucille Erata, the smuggler disguised as a nun, who took control of the situation and attempted to calm things down. Lucille's calm attitude in the face of danger combined with the nun's flirtations towards the stablewoman caused Kylie to become quite smitten with the nun. The next day, as more murders occur, Lucille is quick to comfort and reassure Kylie while further flirting with her. Entranced by Lucille's affections and assured with well-worded promises to keep Kylie safe, she and Lucille start a whirlwind relationship in spite of the trouble. Finally having someone else close to her, Kylie introduces Lucille who her horses, the latter who catches on to Kylie's loneliness after seeing how Kylie talks with her horses as if they were people. As this happens, they overhear another murder, and Lucille comforts her, responding to Kylie's grievances. Along with Kylie's unease with the murders, she also notices them getting to her mother, and has to work harder than ever to keep her mother from binge drinking. After catching her mother searching for more alcohol after a day with Lucille, Kylie and Beatrix get into a heated argument about the latter's drinking and inability to get her daughter's name right sometimes. Frustrated and angry, Kylie storms away from her mother, leaving their relationship strained. The murders continue, leaving Kylie continually uneased. A few days after the argument, Kylie and her mother run into one another again, and her mother offers to take her out to lunch. During that strained and awkward lunch, they witness Morty Gunderson accusing Leland G. Bardsley of being a mafioso, and kills him in the middle of the restaurant. Frightened by the danger posed to each other by the murders, Kylie and Beatrix make up. However, with further stress from the murders and knowing that the cool and collected Bardsley was a mafioso, Kylie begins to become paranoid of most of the townsfolk, even sparing a few suspicious thoughts towards Lucille, with whom she's otherwise smitten. At the theater, when they're locked in and one of the townsfolk is murdered, Kylie begins to break down and panic. Once she's able to calm down and the townspeople are able to break out of the theater, she decides to go back to the Stallion Inn, hoping to care for the horses and enlist one to help them catch the man that chained them in the theater in the first place. She agrees to meet Lucille at the inn when she's ready to help hunt for Morty. However, as Kylie is preparing one of the horses, the townspeople decide to converge on Lucille, thinking of her as suspicious and a mafioso, and Kylie gets to watch them slit her lover's throat. She proceeds to cry over Lucille's corpse, and Beatrix runs to comfort her daughter. From the events and a sudden explosion, Kylie passes out, waking up later in the Stallion Inn. Once there, her mother explains why she keeps calling Kylie by the wrong name, and what happened 20 years ago that drove her mother to drink. The next day, with the mafia overtaking the townsfolk, they officially take over the town and begins to levy demands on the townsfolk. Kylie is emotionally numb from the takeover of the Mafia, the story of her mother's past, and the loss of her lover, with the knowledge of Lucille becoming a ghost not assuaging her. She witnesses Beatrix decide to stay with her boyfriend in spite of him turning out to be an unapologetic mafioso. Upon witnessing this and the public death of Morty Gunderson, Kylie runs back to the inn and to her room, where she contemplates suicide, in order to free her mother of her obligation to stay with her boyfriend and to be with Lucille. Before she can do the deed, however, a ghost of a girl appears, revealing herself to be her lost sister that Beatrix talked about, and talks Kylie out of it. Kylie brings her sister's ghost to her mother and convinces her mother to face her lost daughter. Once assured that Beatrix will talk to her, Kylie goes off to find Lucille to apologize for giving the cold shoulder following her death and join the rebellion against the mafiosos. Half a year later, Kylie still dates Lucille in spite of the latter being a ghost. They also continue to work together in the rebellion, and Kylie is given means to defend herself. With her mother having come to terms with the loss of her older daughter and having moved to recover from her addiction, Kylie's relationship with her mother improves, and their part in the RP ends with them going on a horse ride together. Relationships Beatrix Devon Kylie's mother, whom she loves but has trouble connecting with due to her alcohol addiction. Lucille Erata Kylie's girlfriend. Kylie had seen Lucille around before, especially in the latter's smuggling business and Kylie's involvement. When the murders started in 2014, Lucille took a shine to Kylie, and the girl fell hard and fast to her charms. After finally having someone to talk to who can respond to her and flattered by Lucille's protective attitude towards her, her feelings for the nun smuggler began to deepen. As the murders worsened, her uncertainty about who the mafia were conflicted with her feelings for Lucille, although she desperately wanted to believe that she wasn't involved. All doubts eventually ceased, but by that time, Lucille had been murdered, leaving Kylie devastasted. Kylie goes through a period of severe depression before she is able to pull herself together enough to realize that she should not have been so distant to Lucille, both towards the end of her life and once her ghost had appeared. She apologizes and decides to try to make the relationship work in spite of her lover being a ghost. They have been together ever since, talking and being there for each other, and together working to try to free the town of the Mafia's influence. Prue Kylie's best friend. She's the closest to her and talks to her the most. Though Kylie tries not to show favoritism, she does end up riding her the most, which also gives Kylie more opportunity to talk to her. Prue is the youngest horse of the group, and Kylie practically raised her. Salieri A temperamental and rude horse, but Kylie likes her anyway, just as she loves all of her horses. Chamomile The oldest horse. A very passive and old horse. Kylie is fond of her passive nature, although she knows that most of it comes from her age. She has been around since Kylie was young and so Kylie frequently talks to her too. By mid-2014, Chamomile dies from old age and Kylie is devastated. When it comes time to bring a new horse to the stables, they have similar coloring to Chamomile. Chopin A very energetic horse. He's the fastest in the stables and often runs around the yard. Kylie enjoys his spirited nature. But he's very impatient, and Kylie keeps him away from kids or anyone who wouldn't take well to him. Rooibos Is very even-tempered and mild mannered most of the time, but when he really wants to do something, he goes all out. Kylie loves these sudden bursts of spirit in an otherwise soft and calm exterior. Another Horse This male horse was never described, but Kylie loves him, just as she loves all of her horses. Carys A young horse that Kylie bought after the death of Chamomile. She is young with a moderate temperament that is full of love, matching the love Kylie feels for all of her horses and Lucille. Category:Mafia III characters